a gift from heaven, in the midst of hell
by Reservoir-Dawwgs
Summary: This is a fanfic for one of my all time faves: Hereditary Peter x OC It's going to be from my OC's pov and how her and Peter's relationship develops after the BIG traumatic event he endures in the middle of the film... no spoilers in this summary, no ma'am! Rated M for some swearing, drug use, heavy topics and most likely some steamy stuff because I can't help myself lol.


As Peter sat in class I could see something different in his eyes. I mean duh... He'd killed his sister a month ago. It's the first day he's been back, and I've missed him so much. We all have. I shoot a look towards Brendan, who's blue eyes are already on me. He has the same knowing and worried look on his face that I'm sure I do. I wave my phone a little and begin to text him.

_Should I say something?_

_nah i got it bb_

_Lmaooooo thanks bb.. jk dont call me that lol  
I hope he's okay..._

He looks at me from across the room with that dumb expression he wears whenever I say some stupid shit. I already know that it was a dumb thing to hope for so I roll my eyes and stick my tongue out at him. He smiles, and I do too, but am soon interrupted by my grey thoughts of Peter.

Peter then stands up suddenly and for a second I think he can hear my thoughts. He says he has to go to the bathroom or something and Mr. Davies is obviously tip toeing, so he just lets him go. This guy once made me wait 20 minutes to go to the bathroom so he could finish a lecture on why Medusa isn't the bad guy... Like I'm glad I stayed, but you get the point.

I look at Brendan again with furrowed brows and now he waves his phone at me. I nod and look down to see 3 texts.

_You should ask to go soon  
See if he's good..  
Petes probably on his way to the smoke spot_

_thought you said you had it handled bb ;)_

_lol shut up... you know davies rule: one boy at a time :p_

_omg yeah i forgot you idiots used to toke up in there freshmen yearrrrrrr... classic_

_just get in there... wait a couple mins though_

_fine fine xx_

I look up to see Mr. Davies staring at me. Did he ask me a question? I sure hope not, I panic and decide to raise my hand.

"Mr. Davies I just started my period and it's a heavy flow, could I go to the bathroom?" I lie very obviously, he can hear the airiness and hastiness in my voice. I think he knows how much I love Peter, and how much Peter needs a friend because to mine, and everyone elses surprise, he says:

"Take your time." with a little huff of annoyance in his tone.

I shoot a fast look at Brendan and give him a thumbs up behind my back as I practically run out, backpack in hand.

"Thanks Davies!" I yell happily and he rolls his eyes, continuing his lecture before I even leave the room.

Home free, I huff, this was going to be an exhausting conversation, but one I couldn't wait to have. Peter and I had always been great friends. We had our first joint together, first beer, and even our first kiss. We were in like 6th grade so I guess it wasn't that exciting, but we were always close. This last year he drifted farther and farther from me though. And with Charlie dying... Well I couldn't go to his house without wanting to cry. Same goes for him I'm sure, but I just haven't known what to say. What **are** you supposed to say when something like this happens? They don't teach you that kind of shit in social studies.

I found myself at the field sooner than I thought, I guess those same grey thoughts of Peter really were consuming me. I squinted my eyes in the direction of the old bleachers (the smoke spot) and saw a mop of dark curly hair in between the straight lines of the wooden plank seats. From a distance I could see him shaking, his sobs were so hard. As I got closer, all I could hear were muffled cries, his face buried deep within his hands. It broke my heart seeing him like this. It didn't even smell like weed. I took my pen out from my pocket when I was really close, and sat right beside him. He didn't even look up, but I knew that he knew it was me. I grabbed one of his hands gently, and placed the resin filled pen in his palm. He looked up at me with those big puppy dog eyes of his.

His face was red, and puffy, and had a beautiful shine from his heavy tears. I smiled softly at him, and he hiccuped a bit before smiling back at me, so sweetly. He looked so small to me, which is something unheard of. He's 6 feet tall... I'm a whopping 5'3.

"Thanks Mary," His stuffy voice making me smile even more. He took a long draw and exhaled a thick cloud of smoke before coughing out the rest. I wanted to laugh but couldn't bring myself to tease him right now. And he knew I was going easy on him. "No 'baby lungs' comment today?" He teased. It was surprising to see him so normal, it made me regret not reaching out sooner.

"Not today, baby lungs." I smiled, and he laughed a bit, but it was fleeting. I don't think he was intending to frown, but I think that's just how it was going to be for a long time. He had a lot to think about, a lot on his mind. I took the pen from him and hit it just as hard, blowing it out onto his face a little, just like I always did to bug him a bit. This time his real laugh came through as he waved his hand through the smoke and I laughed too, it was so good to see him like this. "Peter, I'm so sorry-" I started, a shakiness that I didn't expect in my voice coming through.

"Mary, it's okay. I know you don't know what to say." He almost sounded annoyed, but I understood. And I knew he didn't intend it in that way. I nodded, passing him the pen again before busting out the good stuff. My grinder was already full of weed, I packed it every morning so I could just load a bowl whenever I wanted during school. I saw his glassy brown eyes fixed on it, and that made me chuckle a little.

"You're so funny." I shook my head. He looked at me as I packed the bowl of my big cute pink pipe. "Still just as excited to smoke as the first time." I answered his invisible question and he smirked only a little, continuing to watch my fingers press the green down so I could pack more on. He licked his lips a little and took a hit from the pen before offering it back to me. "Wanna help me take my hit?" I asked, glancing up at him with my bright, smiling hazel eyes. He nodded and put the pen to my lips, holding the button. I inhaled and pulled my lips from the metal tip on my own. He put the pen back in my jacket pocket before handing me his own white lighter, infamously colored in with black sharpie by me because I am SO superstitious.

"Greens?" I asked, passing him my precious pipe. He took it of course, and again, took a big, long hit. He didn't cough as hard this time, but definitely enough that I would have teased him any other day. He thanked me, passed the pipe, wiped his dripping nose, and stared at the floor. I watched him closely as I took my hit.. of course blowing some in his face but before he could tell me how annoying it was, something even **more** annoying came up.

"So I see the party starts without us!" Brendan says boisterously with Aaron following close behind, a little more nervous to see Peter than us I guess. "Well lucky for both of you... I brought my own supply." He says showing off at least an ounce of some sticky looking green. Me and peter ogle it, our smoky brains fixating more than they should. Brendan laughs and smiles largely before sitting across from us, Aaron following still and fidgeting with his fingers.

I smile back and look at Peter who is starting to look a little overwhelmed. I turn to him a little more, and wiggle my phone, as you can tell it's our 'secret' signal. Brendan notices, but doesn't say anything though he seems a bit annoyed for some reason. I pretend I didn't notice and start texting.

_u okay?_

_yeah.. thx mary_

_np petey.. u sure u wanna smoke anymore?_

He answers by grabbing my hand and giving it a tight squeeze before nodding his head with a less then reassuring smile. I nod my head in response and light my bowl before passing it to Aaron, he smiles thankfully, wanting to calm his nerves quickly.

We continue passing a few bowls around all of us before we are all very very stoned, Peter and I especially. We laugh and talk about dumb things like normal, and for a moment it looks like Peter almost forgot his sorrows. But it was just a moment. Peter stays silent for a few minutes before me and Aaron notice. Brendan, despite being a very caring and wonderful friend, could be a little less than observant. Aaron's eyes are on me as he nods his head towards Peter and I understand, so I nudge him lightly.

"You feel good man?" I whisper as Brendan continues his blazed ranting.

"Yeah, I'm good." He whispers back, his soft words tickling my ear he's so close. It makes me feel a bit better hearing this before Brendan coughs loudly. Peter and I look up to see Brendan staring at us, a frustrated expression stamped on his adorable face. He almost reminds me of a child the way he's pouting.

"You guys weren't listening, huh?" He presses us, the whine in his voice making the rest of us have to stifle a few laughs.

"Sorry Mr. Davies," I reply which makes Aaron and Peter start cracking up, though this only deepens Brendan's frown. "Sorry, sorry, what were you saying?" I ask. He looks at all of us before cracking a smile.

"I brought something special." He says excitedly. He reaches into his bag and presents a small sheet of paper with smiling cat faces in each of the dotted squares. An acid trip? Definitely not what Peter needs right now, and I guess I am the only one who can understand that. Peters eyes light up as Brendan waves it around.

"Brendan," I say, a nagging tone rising up in my throat. "Seriously?" He shrugs, unknowingly and tells us his parents won't be home over this weekend. Aaron and Peter obviously aren't thinking straight as they talk excitedly about how fun this trip will be and all I can do is sit there and think about how I'll have to babysit three teenage boys while tripping.

This is gonna be annoying as fuck.


End file.
